Honey moon
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Naruto has big plans for his and Hinata's honey moon, and Hinata can't wait for what's in store. Rated M for smex and language, don't like go somewhere else. Naruto and Hinata


_Author's note: hey horny guys and gals, I've had this one in my drive for like two years. Figured I might as well put it up, Naruto and Hinata what could be better? I don't own any of it._

Naruto was quite nervous about tonight. It was his wedding night and he wanted to make it as romantic as possible for his darling Hinata. She was always so sweet and kind to him, so he wanted it special for her. He even went through the embarrassment of asking lady Tsunade for some tips.

Unfortunately she was a bit drunk when he found her, and laughed she when he said tips. He thought about asking kakashi sensei, but opted not to seeing as his only experience with this subject was Icha Icha Paradise.

He could ask one of the girls but he didn't want to seem desperate, plus that conversation seemed unappealing in his mind. So he was on his own with no actual experience except what Jiraiya taught him, and what Tsunade had said in her drunk ramblings. Something about the letter G? So he focused on what he did know, he set up the hotel room ahead of time with a beautiful candle lit dinner that wasn't just ramen.

And a large bed covered in sunflower petals, which happened to be her favorite flower. Now she just had to arrive, and when she did she looked radiant. Absolutely stunning in her lavender backless dress that hugged her body perfectly. "Hey." Was all she said, and he replied. "Hey."

They stood there for a few awkward seconds, knowing what was going to happen tonight. Hinata was the first to speak noticing the delicious smell coming from the table. "Shall we eat Naruto?" He nodded and rushed over to pull her chair out for her. She nodded and thanked him as she sat, then he sat across from her.

They chatted with each other over dinner, talking about likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams. When they were finally done Naruto put on some music and they danced together, enjoying each other's closeness. This went on for a good while, and occasionally their eyes would meet.

When this happened they'd stop momentarily to admire each other's beautiful eyes, but blush and look away while continuing the dance. He held her body close to his, her right hand resting on his chest. Feeling the toned muscle that was beneath his clothes, and blushing a deep red. Hinata considered herself a dignified woman, she was an heiress after all.

But to say she wasn't turned on right now would be a flat out lie! She was so close to the man she loved in a very romantic candle lit room. It was driving her crazy, and if she didn't do something soon she was going to lose it. "Naruto?" She murmured drawing his attention, looking him straight in the eye. She slowly began to drift towards him, closing her eyes and letting him meet her halfway in a kiss.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her large chest against his firm one. Deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues clashing against one another in a sort of dance. Naruto's hand drifting from Hinata's lower back to her ass, which he gently squeezed earning a soft moan from her.

Becoming a bit braver, she brought her hands to is chest and began to unzip his jacket. Sliding her hands up underneath his shirt and feeling his abs and pecs. Naruto broke the kiss, and they both took a deep breath. Then he began kissing her neck and throat, eliciting moans from her as the tickling sensation spread throughout her neck.

He stopped and hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his pelvis. And he brought her over to to bed and sat her down, unzipping the back of her dress. He pulled it down slowly, revealing the purple underwear she was wearing. He took off his jacket and shirt, while she pulled down his pants.

His boxers taught from the bulge between his legs. He went to unclip her bra but found it to be more difficult than he anticipated. "You need help with that?" She asked finding it adorable, but he shook his head. " No no I got it!" But no matter what he did he couldn't unclip the fucking bra.

"Here let me." She said, unclipping it in an instant. She let the fabric slid off her chest, and revealing her large breasts. He placed loving gentle kisses on her cleavage, massaging the mounds of flesh in his hands. She started breathing heavily as his lips ghosted over her nipples.

She reached out and slipped her hand into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his thick solid member. He groaned as her soft fingers fondled his most private area, gently pulling him out of his shorts. She stared at it for a bit giving it small strokes and tugs, watching the extra skin pull as she moved.

Naruto fought through his pleasure filled mind, and slid his right hand into her panties. He started rubbing the outer lips of her labia, getting soft whimpers from her. His fingers gliding over her clitoris, making her take a sharp breath and moan. Stroking his dick with a more firm grip, he continued to rub her out. Then he slipped a finger inside of her and she jerked forward, scaring him into pulling away.

"Hinata are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" But she just breathed heavily, and said. "No sweetheart, it just felt really good… but I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." She pulled his boxers the rest of the way and he stepped out of them. He then grabbed her panties and pulled them off. They both climbed up onto the bed with him positioned above her. They stared into each other's eyes as he would grind his dick against her vagina to get it lubed up.

She then reached down and positioned him at her entrance, Ready to become one in their relationship. He started to push into her, his cock spreading the sensitive folds further apart. The roughness of his skin sending tingling waves of pleasure through both of them. He pushed further until he reached her hymen. Knowing this would hurt, Hinata braced herself for the pain.

Letting Naruto know it was okay to proceed, he pushed through and took her virginity. Hinata let out a sharp breath of pain, and Naruto stayed still. Waiting for her to get used to the new sensation, her face scrunched up and her eyes closed. She whispered. "N-Naruto, you can move now. Slowly." And Naruto did just that, slowly pushing the rest of the way into her. Causing a grunt of slight discomfort, but when he pulled back she let out a soft moan.

The skin of his member pulling and rubbing against the slick walls of her vagina. This new sensation was so pleasurable, and she moaned again when he pushed back inside. She wrapped her arms around him and clutched his back, while he continued to slowly please her. Naruto of course wanted to go faster, but he wanted this to be a pleasant experience for Hinata more.

So he kept his pace until she said otherwise, enjoying the feeling of being in the woman he loved. Their bodies were fused together, their breath getting heavier. Hinata then began moving her hips to match his, saying. "Faster." Which he complied with, picking up his speed a little. Not going too fast for fear of hurting her.

Though he had to admit, Hinata's pussy clamping down on him while he pulsated in and out of her felt awesome. Her tight slick walls practically sucking him in, while he pumped his thick meat through her womanhood. Hinata's moans was a pretty good sign he was doing well, her eyes closed while she bit her lip from pleasure begging. "F-faster!" And he once again picked up the pace, sending wave upon wave of pleasure shooting through her body.

The head of his cock brushing up against her g spot, making her whimper in delight. Wrapping her legs around his waist to get more of him inside of her. Her hips matching his in speed and rhythm, practically slapping together. They were both moaning now, the tingling fire in their crotch heating their entire bodies from the friction.

Hinata knew by the look on his face that Naruto was holding back as best he could, luckily she was closed as well. "Just a little bit longer babe. A little… a-a little bit…" his large shaft going all the way to the base was sending her over the edge, and she gripped him as the sensation built up. It was like a waterfall that had been dammed up was breaking through, the juices already leaking from her pussy.

"Naruto!" She called out. "I'm gonna… I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna CUM!" She pleaded and he continued to pound her until she couldn't hold it anymore. Her orgasm violently ripping through her body, the spasming of her vagina causing Naruto to lose control.

He came inside her, filling her womb with a hot load of cum. They breathed heavily as they came down from their high, Naruto sliding out and laying next to her. Their fingers entwining together and they kissed. Hinata then cuddled up close to him her back against his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her waist. She pulled the blankets over them, and smiled as he used his shadow clone to blow out the candles.

"Lazy bones." She said giggling at him. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and whispered. "I love you Hinata." She felt giddy hearing that, waiting so long for this moment. "I love you too Naruto." She had gone through a lot to get here, lots of pain and suffering and heartache. But she wouldn't change a goddamn thing.

 _Author's note: well there you have it, let me know if there are any other characters you'd like to see pork each other, send me a PM or leave a review._


End file.
